


Flannel

by Firelily13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Discord: Umino Hours, Fluff with a dash of angst, Friends With Benefits, Kakashi catches feelings, M/M, Morning After, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, but so does Iruka, summaries are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelily13/pseuds/Firelily13
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka were friends with benefits and then someone had to go and catch feelings.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	Flannel

**Author's Note:**

> For the Umnio hours winter bingo board prompt flannel. This was spawned by me thirsting over Iruka (nothing new here)

Kakashi awoke to an empty bed. It wasn’t unusual for Iruka to be gone in the morning after their passionate nights together and despite making a promise to keep their little escapades just that, Kakashi couldn’t help the twinge of sadness in his chest when he turned over to see the smoothed out blankets, the soft earthy scent of Iruka still lingering on the fabric.

He wondered briefly what it might be like to wake up, tangled in the other man’s arms, greeted with the sunshine like smile that he so desperately craved, the gentle touches and sweet kisses that made Kakashi think that maybe heaven was real. But he had made a promise: no strings attached; they have their fun and then go about ignoring each other until the time came to do it all over again.

Kakashi slung his legs over the side of the bed, shivering as his feet touched the cold floor. He shuffled out to the kitchen, a soft humming resonating down the hall. _Was there someone else in his house?_

Iruka stood, back leaned against the counter, brown hair tied back messily, his reading glasses perched on his nose as he skimmed the newspaper. Kakashi’s grey flannel pajama pants were slung low on his hips, toned chest and arms on display. The early morning light that filtered through the cracks in the curtains gave the man an almost ethereal glow. Kakashi thought he must be dreaming…or dead, because surely that was the only reason why Iruka Umino would be standing in his kitchen.

“You’re still here?” Kakashi croaked from the doorway, admiring the way the light danced across the man’s features.

“Oh! Yeah…I hope you don’t mind,” Iruka stammered, setting the paper aside. 

Kakashi inched closer, hesitantly, like if he got close enough it would all disappear.

“Hmm. Not when you look like that,” Kakashi crooned, taking the other man by the waist. “Are those my pants?”

He knew they were.

The blush that rose to Iruka’s face was priceless. “I couldn’t find my clothes and I didn’t want to wake you.”

Kakashi chuckled and Iruka joined in. His laughter was gentle and kind and Kakashi was completely and utterly in love. Not just with the man’s laugh, but all of him. From the way he scolded Kakashi for being late and the softness in his eyes when he spoke about Naruto, to the little things like how he scrunched his nose when he was concentrating, or the look of peace he had in that moment. Kakashi noticed and adored it all.

He had failed in being detached, but the way Iruka looked at him in that moment, Kakashi couldn’t care less.

Kakashi smirked, heaving Iruka onto the counter and almost knocking over his cup of coffee. Iruka’s eyes widened before he launched into another fit of laughter. Kakashi ran his hands up and down Iruka’s thighs feeling the odd, sort of rough but soft quality of his flannel pants. Iruka stared down at him, brown eyes twinkling in the early sun as Kakashi smiled a stupid sort of love drunk smile.

“Kakashi…” Iruka began, running his fingers through Kakashi’s hair, nails grazing his scalp.

Kakashi hummed in both acknowledgement and approval as he nuzzled into Iruka’s thigh.

“You stupid man,” he said, but there was no heat in the words. “This was supposed to be no strings attached.” The words were whispered like he hoped Kakashi wouldn’t hear.

“You and I both know that it was never going to be that,” Kakashi responded.

“I wasn’t supposed to fall for you. And yet here I am.”

“Here you are.” Kakashi felt his heart jump into his throat, as Iruka took Kakashi’s hands in his. “What do we do now?”

“I can’t go back to being just fuck buddies.” He pressed a feather light kiss on Kakashi’s knuckles. “But I can’t stand the thought of not being with you.”

Kakashi stood there uncertain of what to say so he acted instead, pulling Iruka down into a kiss.

“I don’t want to either,” Kakashi said once they had parted. “I don’t want to keep waking up and you’re not there.”

“Then I’ll stay for as long as you’ll have me.” Iruka smiled pulling Kakashi in for another kiss. Kakashi hummed into Iruka’s lips, ghosting his fingers down the other man’s back, before lifting Iruka from his perch, Iruka’s long legs wrapping around Kakashi’s waist. Iruka threaded his fingers through Kakashi’s hair, scratching gently at his scalp as Kakashi carried him back to the bedroom.

Flannel pajama pants were discarded amongst Iruka’s clothes from the night before, but unlike the previous night, Kakashi didn’t have to fear waking up alone.


End file.
